


【刚cha】人类心

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, 假面骑士drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: Chase想要一颗人类的心。
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Chase | Mashin Chaser, 刚cha, 刚切, 诗岛刚/Chase
Kudos: 7





	【刚cha】人类心

**Author's Note:**

> *原作清水向，大概是Chase外传到TV结局的剧情，有一句话的ghost联动剧场版
> 
> *是看完Chase外传之后实在忍不住动的笔，虽说打着cp tag但是全篇都是感人至深兄弟情（误）

Chase想要一颗人类的心。

好吧，这在科幻小说里算不得什么稀奇的事情，非人类生命体想要成为人类这种设定简直是经典到老掉牙的情节，就算如腰带先生和铃奈姐所言，“人类的情感也有很多负面的东西，人类并不是最高级的造物”，还是无数非人类生命体争先恐后、前赴后继地去追求人类独有的东西。显然，恶路程式000号、前Prototype Drive、前恶路程式死神、现假面骑士Chaser，他也没能逃过这个定律。

Chase想要一颗人类的心，即便他知道自己并非人类。

说实话，在他真正提出那个要求、真正带着人类的情感出现之前，所有人都没想到他竟然会渴盼一颗人类的心，因为，他看起来是恶路程式里最不像人类的一个了。他的行事作风都太过明显地被名为“核心程序”的线所提拉着，不理解人情世故，也不像想要理解的样子。但是，因为太不像人类所以在遥望中生出了向往，这似乎也是说得通的事情，只不过在那件事之前，所有人都没有想到这一层罢了。毕竟，不会有人闲得没事去问一脸冷冰冰的Chase“啊你想成为人类吗”，而Chase又完完全全是那种“你不问我就不开口”的性子。

诗岛刚当然也没想到。用他对恶路程式一向刻薄的比喻来说，恶路程式有了人心就像家里的电冰箱突然跟你说“哈哈哈我是人类啦今天天气真不错”，这种事情带来的只有惊悚。当然，如果对象是Chase，那么惊悚外又可以加一层“恶心”。相比起这种“恶心”，被姐姐和未来姐夫还有某不知为何也能喝牛奶的腰带喷一身饮料，这种事好像也不算什么了。

恶路程式怎么能跟人类一样啊，更何况还是Chase。他回去之后往洗衣机里丢衣服的时候想起这事，简直要再抓狂一次。Chase是那个冷冰冰的、内里机械特征明显的恶路程式，那种笑容和那种自然的语气是怎么回事，太不对劲了，简直让人头皮发麻，就好像——就好像他们是要好的朋友一样。

诗岛刚去按洗衣机开关的手指顿了一下，然后恨不得把刚才冒出这个想法的自己也丢进洗衣机里去。

跟恶路程式成为朋友，那种事情怎么可能。

诗岛刚一直将“恶路程式”和“人类的同伴”割裂得很开，他把这两个概念放在相对的悬崖上，中间是一条深而宽阔的裂谷，而他自诩为裂谷的守护者，任何想要将这两者混为一谈的人都要接受他的马赫毒打——除了他姐姐，他真不敢下手。于是诗岛刚将对姐姐袒护Chase的不满尽数算到Chase头上，有时候整理行头暗搓搓地就会想要不找个地方将Chase打倒然后毁尸灭迹，趁早还他们假面骑士一个干净，事实上他也试着这么干过，只不过在打倒那一步就卡住了。

在那个时候诗岛刚还没意识到，其实在他心里已经将Chase和剩下108个恶路程式分了开来，Chase是他概念裂谷上空混沌的一团雾，他抓不住，也没办法将它完全划到某一方去。但这也是假象，更深的真实是，他不敢将Chase划成“人类的同伴”这一方，他在成为假面骑士时立下的誓言就是打倒所有恶路程式，如果给Chase开了例外，他怕自己从此就再也找不回战斗的意义、再也无法果决地冲向战场了。这是一个未成熟的少年会有的懦弱，而少年往往将懦弱转为固执，所以诗岛刚一次又一次地重复“恶路程式是人类的敌人，我不会和恶路程式为伍”。他把这话说给泊进之介听，说给姐姐听，说给Chase听，说给所有与他兵刃相向的恶路程式听，也说给自己听。

不久之后诗岛刚会知道这份懦弱令他失去了什么，但这个时候，他还什么都没有失去，也仍是个骄傲且固执的少年。事实上，如果可以一直这样骄傲且固执下去的话，其实对他而言，也应当是个美好的结局。

话说回Chase。

Chase想要一颗人类的心，然后他得到了。这听起来是个得偿所愿美梦成真的好故事，如果给出那一颗人类心的不是099的话。腰带先生和铃奈姐事后对进之介他们反省过，说如果那天Chase来找他们的时候他们不是忙着欣赏日蚀，而是更认真地对待Chase的话语的话，也许后面的一系列事情都不会发生。进之介无言了半晌，雾子也不知道该说些什么，于是一向不喜欢沉默的诗岛刚开了口，用尽量无所谓的口气说道：“算啦，反正那家伙也忘得一干二净了，而且看起来也没什么异常，大概也不会干什么傻事了吧。”

腰带先生听完他的话沉默了一会儿，说：“我当时跟了他一整天，我还从来没见到过他那么快乐的时候。在那之前，他恐怕连快乐是什么都不知道吧。”

“那也是没办法的事吧，”诗岛刚说，“你之前也说了，‘绝对的正义程序’跟人类的情感是不兼容的。”

“但是，”诗岛雾子说，“能够兼顾正义和情感的人类不是很多吗，如果Chase想要成为人类的话……”

“别说傻话了，姐姐。”诗岛刚打断道，“人类是人类，那家伙是恶路程式啊，就算他拥有什么‘绝对的正义程序’，他也还是恶路程式，恶路程式是不可能成为人类的。”

话虽如此，他还是想起来Chase在离开时说的那句“我并不是人类”，明明是冷淡得一如既往的口气，却不知为何堵得他心口发慌。但是同时他又再清楚不过，Chase说出这句话时恐怕真的什么都没想，只是在单纯地描述一个事实而已，一个他自己也强调了很多遍的事实。固执的诗岛刚不愿承认那一瞬间他的动摇，于是将胸口的窒闷感归为战斗的余波。而在回忆起这件事时他开口不自觉变得干哑的嗓音，他将此归为水分的缺失。于是他抢过进之介刚刚开封的橙汁，得意且炫耀式地喝了一大口。

事件的半局外人为此纠结，事件的主人公却已经将整件事忘得彻彻底底，因此，在那一天里，Chase究竟感受到了什么，又是怀着怎样的决心强行挖去那片羽毛，这些都已经不得而知。他究竟为什么突然想要一颗人类的心，又或者这个愿望由来已久，这个答案也无处可寻。在那之后，进之介试探着问过Chase，“你想要一颗人类的心吗”，收获的是Chase一个茫然的目光，和一句“我并非人类”的回答。

“但是。”Chase在战斗结束后又补充道，“我想要守护人类的心。”

进之介的表情变换了好几下才终于成功定格在一个微笑，他伸出手，拍了拍Chase的肩膀。

“这样就够了，Chase。”

诗岛刚在一旁目睹了全程。对于Chase的回答，他竟然找不出一个准确的词语来形容自己的感受。Chase的目光从进之介脸上移向他的方向，他咳嗽一声，有些欲盖弥彰地说道：“别说那么多好听的话，我不会忘记你是个恶路程式的。”

Chase回答道：“你并不需要忘记，刚。我并不否认这一点。”

诗岛刚没办法再说什么。他一向拿Chase没办法，尽管他非常、非常厌恶承认这点。如果是Heart那种热衷战斗的，或者Brain那种牙尖嘴利的，他能以同样的方式回敬回去并得到成就感，但跟Chase说话就像一拳打在棉花上，再重的力道也被卸了劲。所幸他还懂得“及时止损”的道理，于是即便烦闷也乖乖闭了嘴，移开目光刻意避开Chase探究的窥视。

Chase听起来不再向往着人类的心了，诗岛刚说不清这是好事还是坏事。人类的情感固然有能带来快乐的部分，却也有很大一部分能够造成等同的痛苦，而且，在那么多向往人类的非人类生命体故事当中，追求人心的往往都没有太好的结局，真正成为人类一般的存在幸福快乐活下去的圆满收尾，几乎没有几个能够达到。

而且，恶路程式和人心并不相配。

Chase只要当一个标准的恶路程式就够了，这样的话，诗岛刚也可以心安理得地推开他、疏远他、厌弃他。现在的Chase已经在他的标准中越界太多，如果掺杂了别的东西，诗岛刚怕自己会真的束手无策。

诗岛刚在Chase对自己说“我好像喜欢上雾子”了时毫无意外地呛住了。

搞什么啊，他想，这家伙到底知不知道自己在说什么，一个恶路程式而已，真的能理解“喜欢”的含义吗？而且对象还是自己的姐姐，他真不知道该从哪里吐槽起好了。Chase还怕他听不清般忠实地重复了一次，这次害他打翻了自己的可乐杯。这家伙真带不来好事，他用纸巾擦着外套愤愤地想，又想起那一天被喷了一身饮料不得不匆匆回家换衣服的恐惧。

Chase拥有了人类的情感？

这事很难不让他想起之前的人类心事件，让他差点想要扒开Chase的衣服看看胸口上是不是又被贴了一片金羽毛。但是Chase除了语出惊人之外其他和平常也毫无差别，连无自觉的烦人也是一模一样，这又让他放回一点心。擅长追击和绝杀的假面骑士马赫在这种方面的话题攻击防御都为零，所幸面前的不是之前那个会笑着说“喂刚你没事吧”的Chase，因此他抛下一点惯例的“别找我讨论这种事情”和“我不会跟你做朋友的”的言论就迅速离开了休息室。

在没有任何外力作用的情况下，Chase喜欢上了自己的姐姐……？这种事情是真实存在的吗？恶路程式演起言情剧了？

这个问题简直让诗岛刚要陷入下一轮的抓狂，要是Chase接下来对姐姐展开什么追人攻势（比如送花、约会、表白）他可能会濒临发疯的边缘，拜托，一个恶路程式又想当他朋友又想当他姐夫，这事情放谁头上都很魔幻好吗。于是接下来的几天他在有限的碰面时间里密切关注Chase的动向，结果并没有发现他抱着花或者拿着戒指（怎么想得那么远了）在姐姐面前出现，似乎也没有什么准备表白的行为，于是总算暂时在心里亮起了危机解除的绿灯。

说不定其实是自己理解错了，Chase并不是那个意思呢。反正Chase平时看起来也不像懂这些的样子，说不定是把概念搞错了，只是想表达把姐姐视为同伴的那种意思吧。

诗岛刚长出一口气。

就是嘛，恶路程式怎么可能理解人类的情感，怎么可能真的拥有一颗人类的心。说白了，连人类都不是的家伙，拥有人类的心，本来就是很奇怪的一件事情吧。无论是对谁产生喜欢也好，想要成为谁的朋友也罢，这根本就不是恶路程式该有的东西。而诗岛刚本人，也绝不会承认这一切。

本质来说，诗岛刚并不是个胆小鬼，他所谓的懦弱和固执，也仅是过分执着于某些重要的东西，而看不清另一些重要之物罢了，这是可以理解的错误。也因此，即便他总是和Chase针锋相对、自说自话地挑起事端，也没有人会怀疑这个少年战斗的信念和对正义的追求，没有人会怀疑他是一个合格的假面骑士、一个英雄。在一切结束之后，不能原谅他的，唯有他自己而已。在日后的很多次，诗岛刚会因为自己不断推开Chase而感到后悔，会因为他们之间唯一的拥抱竟然是诀别而后悔，会因为自己从未说出口的那句话而后悔。他会痛恨那个自己，因为哪怕那时的他只要说过一次做过一次，都不会像后来那样痛苦。对他而言，那个可以理解的错误造成了无可挽回的结局。

Chase死了。

Chase死去这件事给诗岛刚的冲击有三点：第一，Chase死了；第二，Chase是为了保护他而死；第三，Chase到死都还不知道诗岛刚已经把他当成了朋友。这当中，第一点最令他无措，第二点最令他震惊，第三点最令他悔恨。他握着Chase留下的小车和驾照，朝着爆炸火光散去的那头大喊Chase的名字时，他其实还被冲击震得头脑发空，无法完全反应过来。在被蛮野击倒，近乎失去意识的时候，他才明白，自己到底失去了多么珍贵的东西。直到那一刻，诗岛刚才终于承认了Chase作为“人类同伴”和“朋友”的存在，不是因为Chase救他而死他心怀歉疚，而是因为直到那一刻他才看清之前被自己的固执挡住、没有看清的重要之物。

事实上，如果Chase没有死的话，在一切结束之后，诗岛刚是很有可能和Chase成为真正意义上的朋友的。实际上他也冒出过带Chase去打游戏机的想法，只是因为恶路程式和蛮野天十郎的事情尚未解决，这种有些无厘头的事情也就被他瞬间抛到脑后。在决战的前夜他的确想过，如果自己明天能够撑下来的话，一定要去餐厅大吃一顿顺便狠狠宰一顿进哥，然后骑着机车好好兜兜风，在日本好好玩上一段时间，进哥和姐姐他们是警察恐怕没那么多时间，如果Chase的话，勉勉强强带他玩一点也不是不可以，毕竟看他那么呆呆傻傻的样子，估计这方面什么都不懂吧。

如果他再提成为朋友那种话，嘛，既然事件都结束了，也可以稍——微考虑考虑。

诗岛刚做好了自己牺牲的准备，却没想到要见证同伴的死亡。等他意识到Chase在他心里的分量时，一切都已经太迟了。即便他对着Chase的小车说“我们上吧，Chase”，即便他举起信号斧将蛮野的腰带砍成碎片，即便他对着姐姐泣不成声、说“那家伙早就是我的朋友了”，Chase也已经死了。Chase遵守了他的诺言，直到最后都在保护人类。于是，未成熟的、固执而懦弱的少年终于理解了失去的意义，在残酷的苦痛与无休止的悔恨之中，长成了一个成熟的大人。

那家伙拥有一颗人类的心。在带着Chase的驾照和小车踏上旅途时，诗岛刚给出了这样的理由。虽然那家伙总是没什么表情也老像个机械人偶似的，对情感也没什么理解，但是他其实，是最温柔的恶路程式，比大部分的人类都要好，比邪恶的蛮野、比懦弱的我都要好得多。这样的家伙竟然因为我们两个死掉了，我不甘心啊，所以我一定要想办法把他找回来，把他和他的那颗人类心一同带回来。

雾子被他说得险些掉了眼泪，只能按着他的肩膀点了点头。

你长大了，刚。雾子说。你已经成为一个，优秀的大人了。

诗岛刚咧开嘴，给了他的姐姐一个大大的拥抱。再不长大就太迟啦，姐姐。他说。我已经吃到教训了。

诗岛刚在四处旅行、寻找复活机械生命体方法的过程中，不少人问起他，那张驾照上的人是谁。他总是回答：“啊，那是我的一个好朋友。”

他把这句话说过很多遍，像是要把之前所有的空缺都补上一样，即便Chase已经不可能听见。事到如今，他也会对别人说，“要是有什么话不坦诚说出来，总有一天会后悔”这样的话了。他也对后来再度出现在他面前的Chase说出过“好朋友”这个词，但那仅是时空扭曲造成的异梦一场，他想要说的话，到了今天，仍然还未传达到该听到的那个人那里去。

有时候诗岛刚想，他自己这么执着地寻找一个复活的方法，是否也仅仅是为了自己、为了弥补自己的悔恨而已。这样一想，他好像又还是那个固执又自私的自己，一点长进也没有。但是至少，他想，要把Chase带回来这件事总是没有错的，因此，即便他在这点上固执且自私，他也不会让步。

等到那家伙回来，首先要好好教导一下他珍惜自己生命的重要性。

然后，带他去吃大餐，去游乐场吧。


End file.
